eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Atmokinesis
Atmokinesis is the mental manipulation of the atmosphere and weather including inexpert Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis. For techniques and more information look under this ability's sub-categories. They work with the elements themselves. An atmokinetic would not be considered a Aero or Pyrokinetic by any means. Misconceptions and Myth Mistaken for Atmokinesis is it's sub-abilities such as Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Geokinesis, and Electrokinesis. Distance Effect Externally Long Distance Includes temperature increases, gusting winds, and develop entire storms. Externally Short Distance Includes localized rain, nearby winds, small electrical output, and temperature changes locally. Symptoms and Side Effects * Blowing out Light Bulbs: One symptom of this atmokinesis and atmoskinesis is blowing out light bulbs. This is not caused by blowing up the glass, but rather by you emitting and electrical surge or built up energy sent out as various electrical currents moving in various directions. The current is pulled to the metallic part of the bulb and from there causes a surge strong enough to either short out the bulb and render it unusable or implode the glass. * Heat, Popping, Sparks & Tingling: If an electrokinetic puts their hands together they tend to heat up and can increase to a burning point, but if one puts their fingers together this can cause a popping sound or visible blue electrical current along with the tingling. This popping effect is do to an electrical surge in result of a gift not yet controlled. Since the fingers are such narrow channels they can not sustain two large currents at once. When the gift is controllable this will not happen unless you purposely override your better judgment. Surges whether purposely orchestrated or not can cause unhealthy disruptions in the body and to anything electrical or bioelectrical near by. * If via touch or within the vicinity of a bioelectrical being (animals, people) you notice a pattern of ill-side effects such as headaches, migraines, weakness or sickness being either complained by the individual or noticeable in the case of an animal then your gift is dangerously out of control. These side effects are caused by overly strong electrical currents in which are causing damage to the nervous system. If this reflects you then I suggest not touching anything for more then a few seconds, until you can gain control of your ability. Control can be gained via exercises and dedication. With enough nervous system damage one can be hospitalized, especially those who are already ill. * Sparking Electrical Currents: If you experience an electrical current (Beginner: a white current no larger then two inches, Advanced: a blue or white current no larger then 3 to 4 inches) intentionally then it should be looked upon positively though you should experience sensations from tingling to a sharp shock. This can be overcome when you become overly advanced and well grounded physically without grounding the currents themselves. If it was not intentional and was accidental then your gift is still out of control and such spurts of electrical currents can be harmful to both people/animals/plants and electronics. Be sure once again that this current is not due to static electrical buildup. If you are practicing with a metallic object on the carpet at home and move it around on the carpet even a little this will undoubtedly build up an electrostatic charge and could be seen as Electrokinesis, but it is not, for it is just a commonality. People known to have this power Joseph Harper Brianna Stewart Category:Powers